Data centers may include many computing components including servers, network devices, and storage arrays. Such storage arrays may include hard disk drives (‘HDDs’), solid-state drives (‘SSDs’), or other storage devices. To preserve the storage devices and more efficiently utilize the finite amount of storage in a storage array, data deduplication techniques may be implemented to eliminate duplicate copies of repeating data. Traditional data deduplication techniques, however, require large amounts of overhead in memory utilization and input/output (‘I/O’) operations.